


Teacher's Pet

by midnaleaf



Series: Shadow Sebastian Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shadow!Sebastian Michaelis, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, some kinky shit in here my dudes, there's the slightest bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaleaf/pseuds/midnaleaf
Summary: Mrs. Red absolutely hates Ciel as her student- but Sebastian plans on changing that.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is kinda rushed- oops!!

Ms. Red had been out to get Ciel from the moment he first walked into her classroom.

In high school she had a major crush on his father, Vincent Phantomhive, who didn't feel the same way about her. And she was more than livid when he proposed to her best friend Rachel the day after graduation.

So when she found out that she would be teaching their son, she decided to tale her anger out on him.

Ciel was a good student. A great one, in fact. He had hundreds in all of his classes. Well, except Ms. Red's. There was no way that the straight A student had gotten an F on his report card for her class.

His parents both freaked when they saw his grades. An F. An  _F!_ There was no way that their son had made such a poor score. Rachel cried and became overdramatic, stating how he'd "never be accepted into college now." And Vincent just shook his head, cursing his high school classmate.

"That little bitch. I'll go in there and knock all of her teeth out, Ciel, show her what happens when she messes with  _my_ son's grades-"

"No!" Ciel shook his head frantically, trying to calm his father down. "I'll talk to her about it, ok? I'm sure it was just a mistake." The boy knew good and well it was no mistake, but he didn't want to give his father any more reason to smack the woman's teeth out.

So that's how Ciel ended up standing in front of Ms. Red's classroom, hesitating to open the door. He paced in front of it, repeating what he would tell her over and over again in his head. But nothing sounded right, and he groaned, sliding down against the wall with his knees pulled up to him and his head in his hands.

He didn't notice when his shadow began to grow, forming an inky dark pillar that morphed into a certain man that he was all too familiar with.

"I can eat her, if you want."

Ciel looked up at the demon, before rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back down. "Don't talk to me unless you have something useful to say, Sebastian."

The man smirked, his red eyes gleaming. "It  _is_ useful. You wouldn't have to deal with that shitty excuse of a teacher, and I'd get a free meal. Pretty useful, if I do say so myself."

The teen stood up and stretched his back, letting out a breath. "It's ok. I got this. I can do this." He mainly said the words to himself, building his confidence.

Sebastian morphed back into the boy's shadow right as he knocked on the door. A faint "come in" could be heard from the other side. Ciel steeled himself before walking in.

The math teacher looked up from her desk where she had been grading papers and frowned. "What do you need, Phantomhive?"

Ciel internally groaned, hating the way she called him by his last name. He was the only one she spoke to that way.

"I was wondering about my maths grade, why is it so low? I've made hundreds on all my tests and quizzes, so I think there's been some mistake."

The woman scoffed, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Mistake? There's no mistake, Phantomhive. Your conduct affects your grade just as much as any test or quiz. And speaking of tests, during yesterday's test you were gone almost the entire class period! I had to send Finny off to find you!"

Ciel winced when she mentioned Finny, remembering how the blonde had stumbled upon his and Sebastian's sexual tryst. The demon was able to wipe the kid's memory of course, but it was still mentally jarring for the bluenette.

"I don't appreciate you coming in here and telling me that I've made some mistake when your misbehaving is the only mistake here." Ms. Red chuckled. "I won't have you intruding into my classroom and reprimanding me just because you have an important daddy."

Ciel was about to retort, but was cut off when he saw his shadow stretching across the floor, and internally groaned.

The teacher smirked at Ciel, the proud look in her eyes vanishing when she noticed the shadow expanding across the room, covering the walls and windows and lights until it went pitch black. She gasped, calling out her student's name and began to quiver when there was no response. Suddenly, her desk and chair disappeared and she fell, descending into nothing until she was halted in midair.

A pair of red eyes opened across from her, along with a shadowy mouth that grinned, full of sharp, dagger like teeth. Ms. Red screamed, attempting to get away, but her limbs were frozen in place, and she could do nothing but look upon that horrific inky face.

The mouth began to move, and a dark voice could be heard nowhere, yet all around her and everywhere at once. "Ah, why do you toy with my master? What has he done to offend you?"

"Wh-who are you?" Her words came out stuttered, and she shivered when a deep chuckle rang around her.

"Who I am is not important. However, you've displeased someone very important to me, and I believe that's unacceptable."

Images of Ciel began to float around her, and she gulped. "The Phantomhive? Is he- is he important to you?"

The mouth grinned. "So very important. And you've displeased him. Which in turn, displeases me." Another dark laugh. "Perhaps in punishment I should end you..."

"No!" The woman frantically shook her head, eyes wide. "Please, I-I'll do anything, I swear!"

A smirk. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

Eyes flashed fuchsia against the everlasting darkness. "Then I suggest you never see my master again, seeing as you are making his life miserable. So unfortunately, you'll have to reasign as a teacher." A cherry red tongue licked coal black lips, a pop of color against those pure white fangs. "Unless of course, you'd prefer I snack on you instead..."

Tears fell from her eyes now, and she shook so much that a chihuahua would be jealous. "I-I'll quit my job, I'll never mess with him again, just please, spare me!"

Another smirk. "Very well then."

Quicker than a beam of light, she was back at her desk in her classroom, with Ciel standing in front of her. She looked around, breathing heavily, before concluding that her imagination had gotten the best of her, but as she went to make another sassy remark to the boy, his shadow crept up in warning. She screamed and jumped out of her chair, running out of the room.

Once she was gone, Ciel exhaled loudly, sitting on top of the desk so that his legs dangled off. "What did you do?"

Sebastian appeared before him in his human form, innocence written all over his face. "Do what?"

"Didn't I tell you I could handle this myself?"

"Ah, but if you had done it yourself, would we have ended up here, all alone, with a whole room to our disposal?" He slowly walked around the desk before seating himself in the leather chair, leaning back with a smirk on his face. "Now I suggest you get off of my desk,  _Phantomhive._ "

Ciel hopped off of the desk and glared at him. While he wanted to say that calling him by his last name was disturbing, the arousal pooling in his middle said otherwise. He decided to play along with the demon's game. "I'm sorry,  _sir._ Perhaps you could punish me?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed with something Ciel couldn't describe- lust, maybe? No, even stronger than lust. He motioned him closer with his finger and the boy complied, walking around the desk until he stood in front of the demon.

"You've been a naughty boy, Phantomhive. Would you care to explain why you weren't here for half of the class yesterday?"

Ciel bit his lip. "I was skipping class, sir."

"To do what?"

"I-" His face turned and he shook his head, embarrased.

"Oh, so you're acting shy now? Come on, be a good student tell me what you were doing."

That low, seductive voice sent a shiver up the boy'a spine. He shook his head again.

Sebastian cocked up an eyebrow. "If you don't tell me, you'll be punished. Would you like that?"

Ciel hesitated before nodding slowly.

Faster than he could comprehend, his ass was looking down at the floor, being held up by his middle, which was on Sebastian's lap. His trousers and underwear were yanked off, and the boy let out a yelp when a bare hand came down hard upon his ass.

"Now, Phantomhive, are you gonna tell me about how you skipped class to fuck a demon?" Sebastian leaned over him, whispering into his ear.

The teen whined, goosebumps settling on his skin when the man began whispering. The words were butter and he was toast- willingly soaking them up without hesitation.

Ciel bit his lip and turned his head to look up at the demon. "Instead of me telling you, sir, why don't you show me a demonstration?"

Crimson flashed fuchsia, and Ciel was roughly thrown on his back onto the mahogany desk, papers and binders being thrown askew. His legs were roughly pulled apart as the man settled himself invlbetween them, a devilish snarl that exposed sharp fangs on his face.

Shadows crept up from all sides of the ground onto the desk to pin the boy down. They slid onto his member, lightly stroking and teasing, some sliding down to toy with his ballsack. Sebastian yanked his own clothing off, laughing when Ciel began to whine and thrash.

"What's wrong, little one? Was it not you who wanted me to demonstrate?" He grinned when the boy let our a particularly loud whine. "Although, this will not be like yesterday. Yesterday, I didn't get to fuck you." He leaned over him, like a dark shadow covering up a ray of light, and whispered darkly, " _I'm going to ravage you, little one."_

Ciel nearly screamed when Sebastian dropped down to lick at his entrance, tongue pushing inside. He tried to grasp at the demon's black locks, but the tendrils holding him in place prevented it. The shadows on his erection began to speed up, stroking him faster and rougher than before.

 Sebastian's tongue worked wonders inside of him- licking and prodding at his walls, and his tongue was soon accompanied with one, two fingers. The demon removed his mouth and began to purposely miss the boy's prostate, loving the way he writhed and begged for him to stop teasing.

Sebastian stood back up, fingers still inside of him, and ripped Ciel's shirt off, tossing the mangled fabric aside. Two shadowy tendrils came up to toy with his nipples, and Ciel gasped and babbled curses as his orgasm hit him, and the demon smirked.

"Ah- fuck me, fuck me, Sebastian..." The teen looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, pupils blown, drool collecting at the corners of his mouth and tears streaming down his face.

The demon collected some of the cum off of Ciel's stomach and used it to lube up his own cock before pushing inside, leaning down to bite at the boy's neck.

Ciel screamed, and Sebastian growled at his lust filled voice. Blood dripped down his neck as he pulled away to look at that gorgeous face clenched in pain and ecstacy. 

Sometimes, Sebastian would start off slow, letting the teen adjust before going a more brutal pace. Sometimes he would whisper sweet condolences to him as he gently stretched him open with his cock, showering his face and neck with gentle kisses.

However, today was not one of those days.

Ciel had no time to adjust- the demon started up a hellish pace that made him scream, whether to stop or continue left unknown. He tugged his arms free of the shadow restraints to claw at his back, leaving thick red lines in his wake. 

Sebastian didn't mind, he never did. The scars were more proof than anything of how well he could satisfy the tiny little thing's needs. And he was proud of that fact.

The teen's second orgasm came quickly, and at this point his brain was completely clouded with lust, not caring that they were in his math classroom, or that anyone at any moment could walk in on them- his mind was resorted to mush and the only thing he could focus on was Sebastian.

 Ciel shook his head quickly and whined, the brutal pounding overstimulating him to the point of pain. "Seb...bastian! Can't- no more..."

"Hush, little one. You can take it." Sebastian knew the boy wasn't weak, and loved to test his limits, loved to see him break down piece by piece.

"No- ah! Can't Seb-" He let out a series of shaky moans. "Gonna pass out. Can't."

The demon paid no mind to his idle words, instead choosing to pound into him harder, which made the wooden desk underneath them give way, crashing to the floor in multiple pieces. Sebastian caught Ciel before he fell, turning around and holding him up against the wall as he continued to hammer into him.

Ciel wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover, broken pants and moans leaving his mouth, until finally a mixture of a sob and a whine escaped him as he orgasmed a  _third_ time, going limp in the man's arms.

" _Fuck, you're so beautiful."_ Sebastian groaned, hips stuttering as the boy's walls milked his cock. He rested his head against the wall above Ciel's, smiling his unconscious body.

"I could stay like this forever."

 


End file.
